Disappearance of Satoshi 'Ash' Ketchum
by SakuSakuSato
Summary: Starting a series of the PikaSato series. In this story Satoshi (Ash) loses his memories and how will Pikachu go through it. In Pikachu POV and later chapters contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1 The Things I Took For Granted

Act 1  
The Things I Took For Granted  
P.S. Pikachu is a male  
Pikachu POV  
"Pikachu, wake up.."  
I hear that special someone yell my name.  
"Pikachu"  
He shakes my body to wake me up. I love it when he shakes me like this.  
I give him a little spark to tickle him.  
"Oh you want to play that game.."  
He starts tickling my stomach and it makes me laugh and smile.  
"You like this buddy? Don't you? Don't you?"  
I keep laughing and start saying,  
"Pikapi! I give! I give!"  
He keeps tickling me until he disrupt us.  
"Hey Satoshi, Breakfasts is ready," said Takeshi with his closed eyes or open eyes.  
"Are you ready, Pikachu?"  
I stand up and yell at him energetically.  
"You know I am!"  
Only Satoshi can understand me but to others it sounds like me just saying my name.  
I jump on my lovers shoulders and he leaves the room to the breakfast hall.  
"Finally! You two LOVEBIRDS wake up."  
The bluenett yelled.  
Hm, if she has a boyfriend traveling with her then she would know how I feel.  
"Come on, Pikachu go eat with your friends."  
I drop my ears and sigh.  
Satoshi looks at me a concerned look.  
"What's wrong? I thought you like them?"  
Only if he knew...Aipom has a crush on my Satoshi and he takes off his cap with no business. She always gives me the death stare. Mimiroll has a huge crush on me. She asked me out and I denied her because I love Satoshi and my heart belongs to Pikapi.  
I go on to get my Poke chow and Mimiroll comes closer to me with a seductive looks.  
"Hey Pikachu, any chances you've become straight."  
I take another and sigh and tell her,  
"I love Pikapi. I'm not going to leave him!"  
Mimiroll just turned her face and left to that bluenett.  
After breakfast it was me and Pikapi at a battle field. We were going to practice for our gym battle with Sumomo. Pikapi is going to use me, Buizel, and Mukuhawk. I really love Pokemon battles. We all practice to bring our A game.  
During our practice mock battle, the bluenett came. "Hey Satoshi! Want to go to the lake."  
The lake...the place besides bed where I get to see Pikapi shirtless. I was on with the idea.  
"Pikapi! Pikapi! Lets go! We can practice the for the water gym after Sumomo."  
I told him with an excuse to go to the lake. I knew my boyfriend. If it was a place to practice our battle strategy he won't say no.  
"Hikari! Wait! Let me change first!"

The lake  
We were supposed to practice our battle strategy but me and Satoshi with his other Pokemon besides Hikozaru just play in the water.  
Hours later  
Me and Pikapi were looking at the sunset. My fur was wet from and his skin was wrinkled from playing in the water.  
He kisses my cheeks and says, "I love you..."  
He then brings the kiss toward my lips.  
"Pikachu, I love you..."  
"Me too.. Pikapi.."  
"Is it wrong to say 'I love you' a lot."  
"No, it makes me want to kiss you a lot more."  
We resumed our kiss session. He became brave and brought his tongue in and I accepted his dominance.  
Pikapi is a healthy 14 year old boy so he had a hard time controlling his horny hormones. I don't blame him.  
He is still a boy at that age. We kissed in the sunset romantically until I felt something griped me and pulled me.  
"Hahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!"  
Me and Pikapi knew who that laugh belonged to, or at least I think Pikapi knows who the laugh belongs to. He always says "who's that?" or "What is that?"  
I kind of understand why he does that.  
'The fear of losing each other'  
I wouldn't be able to live in a world without Pikapi and I know he feels the same way as me.  
The Team Bakaets (Rocket) pull me down in their submarine. They make their submarine not only electric proof but it charges with my electric attacks.  
I start to run out of ideas when I see Satoshi swimming towards the capsule I'm captured in. He starts punching the glass. I told him it won't work because my Iron Tail couldn't break it so what's the chances of his human fist breaking it. He gives me the determined eye where he won't give up until I'm saved.  
I guess Team Rocket realized Pikapi was here because they start shaking the sub but soon loses control of it.  
My Pikachu ears heard,  
"Kojiro what are you doin'"  
"Musashi, you're the one with the idea of shaking the sub"  
"You two stop it~nya! Then I heard a button being pressed.  
All three of them yelled, "THE SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON!"  
Kojiro said this, "Who's idea was it to place a self destruct button.  
Pikapi broke the glass with his fists hurt but he took me out of the capsule but he didn't know about the self destruction.  
"Pikapi! We have to hurry or.."  
It was too late. The sub exploded sending me and Pikapi to the deeper ends. Pikapi loses conscious by hitting his head hard to a rock so I grab his arms bringing him to the closer shores.  
"Pikapi! Pikapi!" I yell shaking his body with fear. I bring my tail to his chest sending off light amount of electricity to his heart.  
"Satoshi! Pikachu!" Yells Takeshi and Hikari.  
I just cry wanting to Satoshi to wake up and but he won't budge or move.  
Pikapi coughs out water and his eyes open.  
I smile and jump onto his chest crying.  
"Pikapi, I am so happy you're okay." But I that happiness ends soon.  
Takeshi asks Pikapi if he's okay. Then he responds by saying,  
"Who is Satoshi? Who are you people?"Act 1

The Things I Took For Granted  
P.S. Pikachu is a male  
Pikachu POV  
"Pikachu, wake up.."  
I hear that special someone yell my name.  
"Pikachu"  
He shakes my body to wake me up. I love it when he shakes me like this.  
I give him a little spark to tickle him.  
"Oh you want to play that game.."  
He starts tickling my stomach and it makes me laugh and smile.  
"You like this buddy? Don't you? Don't you?"  
I keep laughing and start saying,  
"Pikapi! I give! I give!"  
He keeps tickling me until he disrupt us.  
"Hey Satoshi, Breakfasts is ready," said Takeshi with his closed eyes or open eyes.  
"Are you ready, Pikachu?"  
I stand up and yell at him energetically.  
"You know I am!"  
Only Satoshi can understand me but to others it sounds like me just saying my name.  
I jump on my lovers shoulders and he leaves the room to the breakfast hall.  
"Finally! You two LOVEBIRDS wake up."  
The bluenett yelled.  
Hm, if she has a boyfriend traveling with her then she would know how I feel.  
"Come on, Pikachu go eat with your friends."  
I drop my ears and sigh.  
Satoshi looks at me a concerned look.  
"What's wrong? I thought you like them?"  
Only if he knew...Aipom has a crush on my Satoshi and he takes off his cap with no business. She always gives me the death stare. Mimiroll has a huge crush on me. She asked me out and I denied her because I love Satoshi and my heart belongs to Pikapi.  
I go on to get my Poke chow and Mimiroll comes closer to me with a seductive looks.  
"Hey Pikachu, any chances you've become straight."  
I take another and sigh and tell her,  
"I love Pikapi. I'm not going to leave him!"  
Mimiroll just turned her face and left to that bluenett.  
After breakfast it was me and Pikapi at a battle field. We were going to practice for our gym battle with Sumomo. Pikapi is going to use me, Buizel, and Mukuhawk. I really love Pokemon battles. We all practice to bring our A game.  
During our practice mock battle, the bluenett came. "Hey Satoshi! Want to go to the lake."  
The lake...the place besides bed where I get to see Pikapi shirtless. I was on with the idea.  
"Pikapi! Pikapi! Lets go! We can practice the for the water gym after Sumomo."  
I told him with an excuse to go to the lake. I knew my boyfriend. If it was a place to practice our battle strategy he won't say no.  
"Hikari! Wait! Let me change first!"

The lake  
We were supposed to practice our battle strategy but me and Satoshi with his other Pokemon besides Hikozaru just play in the water.  
Hours later  
Me and Pikapi were looking at the sunset. My fur was wet from and his skin was wrinkled from playing in the water.  
He kisses my cheeks and says, "I love you..."  
He then brings the kiss toward my lips.  
"Pikachu, I love you..."  
"Me too.. Pikapi.."  
"Is it wrong to say 'I love you' a lot."  
"No, it makes me want to kiss you a lot more."  
We resumed our kiss session. He became brave and brought his tongue in and I accepted his dominance.  
Pikapi is a healthy 14 year old boy so he had a hard time controlling his horny hormones. I don't blame him.  
He is still a boy at that age. We kissed in the sunset romantically until I felt something griped me and pulled me.  
"Hahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!"  
Me and Pikapi knew who that laugh belonged to, or at least I think Pikapi knows who the laugh belongs to. He always says "who's that?" or "What is that?"  
I kind of understand why he does that.  
'The fear of losing each other'  
I wouldn't be able to live in a world without Pikapi and I know he feels the same way as me.  
The Team Bakaets (Rocket) pull me down in their submarine. They make their submarine not only electric proof but it charges with my electric attacks.  
I start to run out of ideas when I see Satoshi swimming towards the capsule I'm captured in. He starts punching the glass. I told him it won't work because my Iron Tail couldn't break it so what's the chances of his human fist breaking it. He gives me the determined eye where he won't give up until I'm saved.  
I guess Team Rocket realized Pikapi was here because they start shaking the sub but soon loses control of it.  
My Pikachu ears heard,  
"Kojiro what are you doin'"  
"Musashi, you're the one with the idea of shaking the sub"  
"You two stop it~nya! Then I heard a button being pressed.  
All three of them yelled, "THE SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON!"  
Kojiro said this, "Who's idea was it to place a self destruct button.  
Pikapi broke the glass with his fists hurt but he took me out of the capsule but he didn't know about the self destruction.  
"Pikapi! We have to hurry or.."  
It was too late. The sub exploded sending me and Pikapi to the deeper ends. Pikapi loses conscious by hitting his head hard to a rock so I grab his arms bringing him to the closer shores.  
"Pikapi! Pikapi!" I yell shaking his body with fear. I bring my tail to his chest sending off light amount of electricity to his heart.  
"Satoshi! Pikachu!" Yells Takeshi and Hikari.  
I just cry wanting to Satoshi to wake up and but he won't budge or move.  
Pikapi coughs out water and his eyes open.  
I smile and jump onto his chest crying.  
"Pikapi, I am so happy you're okay." But I that happiness ends soon.  
Takeshi asks Pikapi if he's okay. Then he responds by saying,  
"Who is Satoshi? Who are you people?"


	2. Chapter 2 Tears and Connection

Act 2  
Tears and Connection  
'Who are you people? Who am I?'  
Those were Pikapi's last words before we took him to the human emergency room.  
Since Pokemon weren't allowed to the emergency room even if they were like a family to them I had to stay outside.  
What hurt me the most was,  
"Who are you?"  
Pikapi doesn't remember me. Why is it? Why? Why? Why? Why?  
The door to the emergency room opens and the doctor comes out.  
"He's fine. He has light memory loss."  
He's fine! He's fine! No he's not fine.  
To the doctor it might but be light but to me it was heavy.  
I love food and battles but the thing I love the most is Pikapi. He sacrifices himself to save me and never blames me for losing a battle.  
"You can go see him," said the doctor. I use quick attack to go see Pikapi. He might not have memories of me but I still care him because he is still my Pikapi.  
I follow Pikapi's scent and see a bed which I jump over it and see Pikapi. His face didn't have any expressions. I jump and cuddle his chest but he pushes me away and said,  
"Do I know you?"  
Those words hurt my chest as if a needle has gone through. He lost his memories meaning he doesn't remember me.  
I start crying and say,  
"Why?why? Please remember me! Don't forget about me! Please! Please!"  
I cry towards his chest and beg him to remember me.  
"What do you want me to remember?"  
He can understand me. I can still talk to him. I started to cry with a little joy but more sadness of Pikapi losing his memories.  
He touches my head and uses his finger to rub my neck like how I love it.  
"You're such a crybaby. Why are you crying a lot."  
I wanted to tell him why I was crying but I had doubts.  
'Would he believe everything I say'  
'Will he just deny these memories'  
At the same time I had hope.  
'Maybe telling him can revive his memories'  
I just wonder for a minute or two then Pikapi yawns and goes to sleep. I like the face when he goes to sleep. I try to walk off the bed but suddenly a hand grabs me and moves me toward his body.  
"Please stay..."he said, "I don't know why but I feel so comfortable and safe around you. "  
I stay besides him. I want to keep him safe even if he does not have memories of me.

'Wow this feels so good.'  
I was feeling that during my deep sleep.  
'It tastes so sweet and fluffy'  
I just let my self to fall ecstasy.  
'What is this?"  
I open my eyes and see me kissing the sleeping Pikapi.  
'Oh no what have I done?'  
I was wondering. His sleeping face is so cute I want to devour it, but I can't. He has no memories of me. What can I do? I want him to be the old Pikapi.  
I look outside and see the star filled night.  
'It's so beautiful...'  
I just stare at the night sky and see a shooting star. I made my wish as soon as possible.  
'I wish for me and Pikapi can always be together and forever.'  
This makes me feel so sad. I start pouring down tears. I felt so lost with his memories.  
Suddenly I hear Pikapi moving.  
"Ugh...stop...please...stop..."  
Oh no is he having a nightmare. I go back to his bed and lie on his chest. How does someone calm someone from a nightmare.  
I remembered something about Aunty Hanako saying something that happened with Pikapi when he was young.  
'Oh Satoshi, remember you would always come to my bed crying. So I sing you a lullaby to calm your down.'  
That's right! A lullaby but I'm not the best singer...who cares it's Pikapi. I go closer to his face and start humming a tune.  
He calms down a little but not enough so I sing him a lyric.  
"Go to sleep...leave your worries... I'll be always with you...I love you...I love you...I love you..."  
He calms down and he holds me tight.  
"I love you Pikapi. Even if you don't remember me."  
I thought this moment would never end until something bad that was unexpected happens.  
A rubber hand grabs me and I hear a familiar Trio laugh.  
Can't they give me a break.  
Pikapi wakes up and sees me up in the sky.  
"Pikapi! Pikapi!"  
I yelled out his name but he wouldn't respond.

(続く)


End file.
